Trouble
by darklady41465
Summary: Was he missing? Did he finally leave town? Or was something done to princess?


Alec had been missing for two weeks and no one knew where he was. No one thought much of it except for the one person that no one thought actually cared for him.

She tried his cell more times then she cared to count to no avail. He didnt answer any calls and when she went to Logan's to have the phone traced, he tried the phone but came up with nothing. She went home defeated ...almost.

As she entered her building she was surprised to see the man she was looking for. Though something was seriously wrong for him to be laying on the floor at her apartment door. She didnt know what to feel, and decided that she wasnt going to feel anything until she knew where he had been.

She bent down..."Alec, Alec!" said Max, examining him. He was sweating more then usual for an X5 and his breathing was very shallow. Seeing OC coming up the stairs, she motioned for her to help. Being as careful as they could, they both carried Alec inside. "Damn the boy was built!" thought Max and OC at the same time.

"What happened to my Boo?" asked OC, wondering why Alec was not responding to much of anything. He was out she knew but he was always on his guard. Something wasnt right.

Before OC could think, Max was stripping Alec of his clothes. OC didnt hesitate to help her, and as they pulled the last shirt off him, they saw that Alec had been brutally beaten within a inch of his life. OC got a wash cloth and kettle, so they could wash the grim off of him. As Max washed Alec's back she was more then surprised to see that he had been injected with something from behind. Whatever it was had made him out of it to take a beating this bad.

Whatever was the matter, both girls knew they needed help and NOW.

Max finished washing Alec, and OC covered him, as Max walked into the other room and called Biggs and Mole. Both more then pissed to find their princess was hurt and barely alive. Biggs rushed over but not before stopping and picking up the Doctor they knew.

What happened?" asked Biggs knowing it was stupid to ask.

"He has been drugged." said Max, stepping into the room. "We will know more when the Doctor gets done."

What seemed like hours later, the doctor came out.

"Whats the news?" asked Max, not waiting.

"Im afraid that his injuries are worse then I actually thought but he will recover." said the DR.

"He will be in pain once he awakens. He has 2 broken ribs, and a broken collar bone. They are already on the mend. He was injected with the same thing that people injects elephants with to sedate them, until they are transported."

"Will he be alright?" asked Max, not looking at anyone.

"Yes, though I think you should know something." said the DR. Max looked up at that. "Alec, keeps saying Logan betrayal. I believe that this Logan may be behind this in some way."

Max anger almost took over, if Biggs had not laid his hand on her shoulder. He along with Alec knew how to calm her down. "If he is, he will ...Pay." said Biggs, knowing that Alec, needed them right now. He would make sure the bastard payed.

Max turned and walked into Alec's room. Knowing he was still out, she sit beside the bed and waited, for him to awaken. Max never left Alec's bedside, and Biggs never left the apartment. Though OC had to get to work. Making the excuse that both Max and Alec was sick. Though it mostly wasnt a lie. Because one was sick.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

36 hours later

Max decided to take a quick shower and change clothes as she waited for Alec to awaken. She wasnt to surprised when she sat down on the chair once more to see he was waking. She couldnt decide if she was happy or excited.

He slowly opened his eyes and had to close them once more. The light was to bright for him. Max seeing his reaction closed the curtain. He once more opened his eyes and quickly surveyed the room. Catching the smell, he knew Max was here,and she was the one to save his ass once more. "Ma...x" coughed Alec, trying to speak. Max quickly handed him some water, which he drank greedily. She watched him to see if he was alright or not. He quickly smirked at her and tried to sit up. She watched him, and knew he was in pain still.

She quickly gave him the pills that the doctor left behind for him. WHich he took knowing that he could trust Max. "Alec, can you remember what happened?" asked Max, wondering if this was the right time.


End file.
